The Dark Lord's Gift
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: The Dark Lord gives Bella a gift, in the form of a young redhead. Bellatrix x Ginny, oneshot. Femmeslash, yay!


_Heyyy! OMG, it's not Blackcest! I've surprised myself. Ohgosh. Okay, so it's three o'clock in the morning and I thought I'd write myself a lil' Bella smut, well this is what came out of it. I don't know what possessed me to throw Ginny in the mix, but there you are. Hope you enjoy. Don't own the characters. Ennnnggghhh._

* * *

"My Lord, what should I do with the girl, dispose of her? Or do you think she knows something?" Two pairs of frosty black eyes were upon me, taking in my presence, weighing their options. I was useless, sitting on the floor, the pain from my broken ankle almost unbearable.

I didn't hear most of what they were saying, my own blood was rushing through my ears, and my eyes were tightly shut because of the pain. I only caught a little.

"Bella…Bella. It would be a waste to kill her…not for me, but for you. I know how much you like redheads."

Blood curtailing laughter filled the cell.

"Are you certain my Lord? Well…her mother was rather nice…"

He laughed again, it made my whole body shake.

And then they were both laughing, her high soprano screech and his slow, tenor one mingling to form a deathly noise. I twitched.

"Thank you, My Lord" he nodded and vanished, she turned on me, a flash of white light. My swollen ankle healed, the blinding pain vanished. I sighed, and I saw her eyes. Black…so so black…I thought I was going to drown in them. And then, red…bright…bright red.

* * *

"Don't scream" Her maddened eyes stared down at me. Me, vulnerable, on the cold marble of her chamber. I didn't nod soon enough, a soft flick of her wand and my throat constricted, I couldn't breathe, agonizing pain was pulsing through me, I was going to pass out, I was going to--. She looked back, cold laughter piercing the air, another flick of her wand. I gulped down the bitter cold air, clutching at my throat with my chained hands. I saw her sapphire eyes for a brief moment, and then I was gone.

* * *

Oh…so soft, the smell of ancient perfume, the feel of warm fingers on my throbbing flesh. The heavy weight of my closed eyelids, the flickering as they threatened to open. I fought it, not wanting to wake from this peaceful dream, not wanting to wake to the cold marble floor and her piercing eyes.

"Ginny…" It was her voice, defiantly her voice, but not as cold.

My eyelids opened slowly, seeing her face above mine. Her strong features. Heavy lidded deep blue eyes, following the curve of a delicate nose, thin petal lips, and a razor jaw line. Messy black hair was brushing my shoulder, the feel of it making me shiver.

I was lying in her bed, naked, a hundred blazing questions racing through my mind. Bellatrix Lestrange, mass murderer, most loyal servant to the Dark Lord. And her face was above mine, strangely intoxicating, I'd never noticed how…_beautiful _she was. A cold beauty…but fiercer than any I'd ever seen.

Her lips lowered to mine, roughly nipping at my delicate lips. Growling slightly as she did she. I was taken aback, but completely, utterly aroused by it. As she bit savagely at my bottom lip I felt the sensitive area between my legs become moist, groaning softly into the kiss when I felt her hand on my stomach.

"Oh, so you do like this?" She mumbled, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood. I gasped at the pain, but moaned when it was replaced by immediate pleasure when she slipped her hand over my burning flesh and cupped my breast, squeezing roughly. She sucked the blood from my lip while tugging and squeezing my hardened nipple.

I tangled my hand in her messy hair and brought her face closer to my own, tasting my blood in her mouth. She moved her lips from my mouth to my neck, biting and sucking the bruised flesh with no mercy.

"Bella…." Her name escaped my lips, I felt cold fear surge through me for a moment, not knowing how she would respond to me using her name…the _sound _of her name on a blood traitors lips. She looked up at me when I stiffened, lust clouding her eyes.

"Say it again…." She muttered, lowering her lips to my stomach and licking at the smooth skin, moving closing and closer to my heated center.

"Oh Bella…Please, Bella." I moaned, wanting to feel her tongue on me, _in _me.

She kissed the delicate area above my sex, teasing me. Looking up at me with those eyes, those eyes which I'd become accustomed to, those _beautiful _eyes.

Suddenly her warm tongue was flicking in and out of me, a wave of pleasure washed over me, I spread my legs and pushed my hips forwards to meet her mouth.

"Oh, god, Bella." I moaned loudly.

She roughly grabbed my thighs and shoved them further apart, pressing her face in closer, suckling my clit, making me grasp the bedpost.

I squeezed my eyes shut, the pleasure almost unbearable as I raced towards my climax.

"Fuck! Bella!"

I felt myself contract as my juices exploded in her mouth. My back arched as my orgasm pulsed through me, everything went black for a second, the pleasure blinding, as I screamed her name.

She brought her lips up to mine and I tasted myself. I didn't like it. But she looked like she did, she flicked her tongue across her lips and stroked my jaw line gently, but still with a rough edge.

She bit her lip and drew blood, lowering her mouth back to mine so I could taste hers too. Our blood mixed together, I felt a darkness settle over me. A warm, welcoming darkness. I felt her wand on my temple, she kissed my cheek and muttered a curse.

Then, blackness.


End file.
